Assemblage
by Synchronus Quills
Summary: Thye Stynson of 'The End of Lyria' and Avian from 'Painted Twilight'. Black and white... How will they mix? It will certainly not turn grey.


ASSEMBLAGE

_Disclaimer: None. It's a story we wrote about a story we wrote seperately. So:_

_---_

_Author's Note: This is based off The End of Lyria and The Aviary. So any reading might ruin some things about it if you haven't read either. For the first part of The Aviary, visit our profile to find the link._

_See the profile for descriptions of what all the characters mentioned, especially Avian and Thye, look like. (COMING SOON) There will be no descriptions in this story, as this is for people that have read both works, so if you want to get a good mental picture, look at those before even starting. _

_As there are two of us writing this collaboration, there is a little switching going on as far as who's perspective the story is in. There are symbols that relatively relate to each author, so bear with us. But maybe, as you read, you will recognize our seperate writing styles._

Thye

---

Avian

-o-o-

_That is all.///_

CHAPTER I

-

--

---

Thye could tell there was potential for a rainstorm.

Though he certainly had more control over his people than his weather, a tingling in his fingers from earlier that morning foretold bad weather - and bad company. And this time, he was alone to recieve it. Suddenly, he regretted the fight from several months ago.

_Prickle..._

_Who is coming?_

Instinctively he unsheathed Soul Staker, now dubbed Soulbreak in honour of his sister. He strained his ears, which had become pointed slightly upward in the last year and a half, but only the distant pitter-patter of rain could be heard - even with hearing advanced by a roudy group of Tuitsa.

Thye Stynson climbed up into a tree to wait it all out.

-----------

Avian gracefully descended from the sky. As she landed, the wind calmed a little and all the animals in the vicinity scattered.

_I have climbed the sky and soared in the heavens for days. I have observed the residents and their behaviors. I have merely controlled Earth for a month or so, yet something happened._

_I am here._

_In a new world._

_Needing to get back._

This was impossible. The great Avian, vulnerable? She pulled out _Aquilus Speculum _and glanced at her reflection.

_This, then, is no world of the dead._

She decided to change form, to fit in with the residents more. Her hair turned white-gold, and her eyes transformed into almond-shaped, blue-green, sweet-looking ones.

_At least Marietta's body is still nineteen._

Avian almost felt sorry for the girl.

_What is this world doing to me?_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Thye flinched visibly.

_Imora?!_

No. He was being ridiculous. The white-blonde hair was the same, but Imora's eyes were sliver, not blue-green...

_Unless she got those Earthian colored contacts._

Thye shook his head. It was rather doubtful.The woman reminded him a little of Hayne, but there was a dark, streaking line wrapped around her like an invisible cloak of darkness... And it was freaking him out.

_Not even _I _can turn my aura off. Who is this girl?_

Snap.

A sharp cracking noise broke the stillness of the air. Thye froze.

_Oh, damn._

And then he fell.

-----------

"Oh, hello, who are you?" Avian demanded. Somehow, even when she was the deadliest, her voice was laced with sweet malice.

Thye spat at her feet. "None of your buisiness. The question that should be asked here, is who are _you_?"

"That," Avian said, "Is my buisiness and mine only."

"Why are you here?"

_There's only one way to deal with men such as these._

Avian turnedand walked away through the trees. Thye followed her, in a temper.

She had read his mind, taken a mental picture, knew exactly who to imitate that would affect him most. _White wedding dress... Blue eyes..._

She took the exact body and exact voice of Hayne. Avian suddenly spun around and said, "Oh, Thye. There you are."

Thye stopped dead.

"What gives you the right to do that?" He demanded.

Avian chuckled maliciously. "What am I doing, _Mr. Stynson_?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Don't fool me, mistress. I know it is you. I just don't know who you are._

"I'm not trying to manipulate you, Thye."

"Either way, I'll thank you to not take on the persona of my fiancee."

The false Hayne smiled with a smile Thye would have been sickened to se on his darling. "Whatever do you mean... Thye?"

She was frightening him without even realizing it, and it made him angry.

Very angry.

He held Soulbreak out in front of him, green eyes sparkling. "Fine I won't ask how you got here or who you are. But how do you know me?"

Her smile thinned. "I don't. I read your thoughts, fool."

"That is possible here. But not without detection, as you did..."

She cut him off with a reverting to her previous form and the most beautiful glare Thye had ever seen.

"It seems," She mused to him, "that since I have been discovered, I have no choice but to communicate with _you. _Or do you say 'thee' here?"

Thye shook his head, struck temporarily.

"Very well then. Where am I?"

Thye's smile was sarcastic; so was the motion of spreading out his arms to her.

"This, _mistress dearest, _is Lyria. Population: Millions. Now that you know... Can you _leave_?"

-----------

Avian smiled, for real this time.

"I wish. However, I do not know how I got here. Does this world, Lyria, randomly abduct inhabitants, angels, and world leaders?"

"Angels on Earth?" Thye's eyes narrowed dangerously. "There are no angels, lady. Especially on Earth. Are you _forgetting _that it was named #47 on the list of Best Worldly Vacation Spots? Meaning it's not exactly known as peaceful. A peaceful place is where angels dominate."

"Oh?" Avian, bird-like as ever, cocked her head. "Then how does that explain _this_?"

She transformed in front of his eyes again, this time a perfect Thye.

"Stop doing that." He said coldly.

"Stop doing that." She mocked, then rolled her eyes as Soulbreak was held ever higher.

"You want to play swords, pretty boy? I'd like to see you dance." She pulled her poisoned dagger, silver and angel-encrusted as ever, out of thin air, and transformed into-

"Natalye." Was Thye's small whimper. He lowered Soulbreak, but took an angered step forward. Now they were face-to-face.

"I knew you wouldn't dare." She gave a pained, pouty expression; "Thye, oh Thye..." She moaned."Why did you leave me, Thye? Why do you not love me anymore?"

"That is _enough._" Refraining from shouting, Thye Stynson, for once in his life, turned his back on the enemy and walked away.

This would turn out to be one of his biggest, and most necassary, mistakes.

_Mission accomplished._

Avian became discarnate once more, and, bodiless, followed him away through the mist and trees.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Yet another AUTHOR'S NOTE. --Sorry for the minimal length, we haven't split it into official chapters. Yet._


End file.
